


Any Pet At All

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Faith asks Connor if he had any pets in Quor-Toth. Because a boy needs a dog.Note: *really* not canon-compliant.





	Any Pet At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"So, pets." 

Connor blinked at the nonsequitor Faith offered. Did it mean she wanted petting? As he started to reach over, she fixed him with a stare. "Did you have any pets back in that hell dimension or what? I mean, I wanted a kitten when I was a kid but." She shrugged. 

"Father didn't really like animals much." Connor remembered a few sermons about how animals were given to mankind by God as food or tools and if the animal wasn't one or the other, it was competition or prey. The creatures of Quor-Toth were more predator than prey, most days. "I found a young Kulik't once. Its father was dead." He said before Faith could ask, "The Kulik't babies are raised by the father." 

"Did you adopt it?" Faith asked. 

"No." Connor said it forcefully because it still hurt a little - the little Kulik't had crawled up his foot, nestled against his ankle and latched on tight. He'd wondered what it would be like, to raise it. Kulik't were smaller predators, with mouths that peeled back from their jaws, and a howl that made most things turn and run if the Kulik't were in a pack. 

Father had seen the baby Kulik't wrapped around Connor's leg and unwound it quickly. Connor turned the memory aside of what happened next. "Kulik't wouldn't make very good pets," he told Faith.

"Kinda like you, huh? Too wild." Faith grinned slightly to let him know she wasn't talking to hurt him. "But a kid oughtta have a pet of some sort." She glanced around as if one might magically appear - and for all Connor knew, maybe that was a Slayer thing, they suddenly acquired pets. Her smile broadened and Connor realized what - who she was smiling at. 

"Oh, no," he said. 

"C'mon, he's almost harmless. House trained. Stinks, but I can't think of any pet that doesn't." Faith nodded at Spike, who gave them both a suspicious glare. "He'd be perfect." 

"Fine, you explain it to Angel." 

Faith's laugh told Connor she was already plotting that. What was he getting himself into with this woman anyway?


End file.
